DanZmeN
'''DanZmeN '''is a popular and skilled Australian level creator in Geometry Dash who is best known for his many boss fights in his many levels. He is the creator of famous levels such as the Slap Squad series, Wild West, and the Deadly Sins series. Levels Unrated Levels * DanZ ** His first level ever created. * Euphoria * MIV * My Name is * So Freaking Happy * Red Belly ** An easy demon collab between him and Lemons, who are both from Australia. It has yet to be rated by RobTop. Normal Levels * SlotH (featured) - The second Deadly Sin level. Hard Levels * LusT (epic) - The third Deadly Sin level. * PridE (epic) - The fifth Deadly Sin level. It is also Daily Level #337. * XD (featured) * ZiM (epic) - Daily Level #418. Harder Levels * TimeLess (featured) - His first rated level. * XP (featured) - A collaboration with Cirtrax and Xzephicalpha. Insane Levels * GreeD (epic) - The fourth Deadly Sin level. * OMG Aliens (epic) - His entry for the Monster Gauntlet Contest. * SplasH (epic) Demon Levels Easy Demons * Despacito OMG OwO (epic) - Weekly Demon #41. It was verified by Dorami. The name was a result to a bet he lost to RedHuseey. * GluttonY (epic) - The seventh and final Deadly Sins level. It is also Weekly Demon #51. * Gotta Go FAST (epic) * Running in the 90s (epic) * S c r e a M (featured) * Slap Squad (epic) * Slap Squad II (epic) - The sequel to Slap Squad. It is also Weekly Demon #19. * PaC (featured) * Wild West (epic) - Weekly Demon #9. Medium Demons * Off (epic) - Weekly Demon #34. Hard Demons * WratH (epic) - The first Deadly Sin level. Insane Demons * ObamA RebirtH (epic) - A level based on former U.S president Barrack Obama. It was verified by Golden. The name of the level was the result of a bet that DanZmeN lost. Extreme Demons * EnvY (epic) - The sixth Deadly Sin level. It was verified by Dorami. Upcoming Levels * WaveBreaker - An Extreme Demon collaboration with Lemons. Cancelled/Deleted Levels * GaY ** This level was a very easy demon, but it was taken down from the GD servers, because of its copyrighted song (allowed in GD but not uploaded by the creator.) Trivia * He has an habit of ending all of his video descriptions with the word "watermelon", preceded by spamming full stops. * He screams a lot in his videos, particularly in his "Level Requests" series. ** He also asks for his subscribers to scream the infamous song "Despacito" to feature it in his intro. * He is opposed to the #levelution movement created by Optical, thinking it is an easy and cheap way to get creator points. * He has made six demons that have been the weekly demon (Gluttony, Despacito OMG OwO, Off, Slap Squad II, PaC, and Wild West), more than any other level creator. * All of the passwords for his rated levels are "314159", the first 6 digits of Pi. * He rapped in Lemon's rap/electro song Slap Squad III, along with Lemons and BranSilver. Category:Australian Players Category:Level creators Category:Moderators